Student and Tutor
by Thesilvershadowqueen
Summary: The new student, Ciel Phantomhive, has to tutor a student with trouble in math. After the first day they both find an interest in each other. The student wants to do everything to protect his little tutor. R&R! High School AU. Rated T for mentions of violence and yaoi. In- Progress


**A/N: Hey! Here is another story I thought of. Again, don't ask why I'm making another story when I can hardly keep up with the others. Well here you go, Student and Tutor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. All I own is my OC Shiku.**

Chapter 1

Ciel POV

I was walking down the hall to a new math class. I am in a senior math even though I am still a softmore. All I can hear is teasing and jokes about me. I am a 17 year old that has a troubled past and a personality disorder. Many kids tease me for that reason. I finally made it to the door and opened it. "You lost?" The teacher asked. "No, I am the softmore that has this class. I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I said. "Oh, ok. Go sit down." She said. "I am Mrs. Shiku." She said. "Nice to meet you." I said. As I walked down the row of desks I hear more teasing. The teacher put up a few problems on the board. I wrote each one down and worked on them. I finished the problems and started to read my book, _Death Note: Another Note._ **(A/N: Sound Familiar?** **This book goes to the rights of Nisioisin).** "Anyone want to put up the first problem?" Mrs. Shiku asked. No one raised their hand. "Ciel, you come up here and do it." She said. "Ok." I got up and grabbed my notebook. I walked up to the board and started to write the problem. As I finished I heard a few people calling me a nerd. "It's right." I mumble. I walked back to my seat then someone tripped me. "Ow." I rubbed my head. "It looks like the nerd tripped." The boy teased. "Better to be a nerd than not know anything." I said. A boy with red eyes and black hair that looked so soft walked up to me. In my opinion, I think he might be the most attractive person in the world. "Need any help?" He held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks." I grabbed his hand and got up. "No problem." He smiled. I walked back to my desk and he walked to his. I noticed that he sat next to me. The bell rang a few minutes after. Through the whole class, all I could think of was his face. "Sebastian and Ciel please stay here." The teacher said. I looked around and noticed that Sebastian was the one sitting next to me. "Please come here please." She said. We both got up and walked to the desk in the front. "Yes ma'am?" I asked. "I need you to tutor Sebastian Michaelis." She said. "What?!" We both yelled in sync. "He is failing and you are a softmore in a senior class." She said. "Fine." I grumbled. "You will start today." She said. "Ok." We said. _'Why me?'_

Normal POV

Sebastian and Ciel walked out of the classroom. "Thanks for helping me." Sebastian said. "It's no problem. You can't be a helpless case." Ciel said. "Well, that's why my other tutors quit. They all said I was a hopeless case." He said. Ciel put his books into his locker. "I want to get to know you better." Sebastian said. "Well, that is a first." Ciel said. "What?" Sebastian cocked his head. "No one has cared about me enough to get to know me." He said. "You seem like a confident, interesting, and sweet guy." He said. "I am not confident in any way." Ciel said walking out of the school. "Yes you are. Everyone teases you and you stand up for yourself. I can tell that you are broken and hurting inside, but you put up a shield around your heart so no one can break your heart again. You put up an act so no one will know you are hurting. I know this because that is how I used to act." Sebastian said. Ciel looked over at him. "So, you have a personality disorder?" He asked. "Yup." Sebastian nodded. "Let's see what we have in common." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian smiled. "I like your smile." Ciel smiled. "I like your smile as well." Sebastian said. "Favorite band?" Ciel asked. "Fall out boy." He said. "I love that band!" Ciel squealed. They walked all the way to Ciel's house talking about what they have in common. "We have more in common than I thought." Ciel said walking into yard. "I guess so." Sebastian said. Ciel walked inside. "You coming?" He asked. "Yea." Sebastian ran inside. They walked into Ciel's room. "Let's get started." Ciel pulled out a notebook. "Try this problem." Ciel handed him the notebook with the problem.

-1 Hour later-

"Let's take a break." Ciel said. "Ok." Sebastian said. "I will go get us some soda." Ciel got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with two sodas. "Augh. Math is so hard!" Sebastian yelled. "You will get the hang of it. " Ciel handed him a soda. "I guess." Sebastian mumbled. "If your are just pretending to be nice to me then you can stop now." Ciel said. "I'm not faking with being nice to you. I really do like you." Sebastian said. "You sure?" Ciel asked. "Of course. Has someone done it to you before?" Sebastian cocked his head. "Yes. I'll show you." Ciel pulled out his phone. He pulled up YouTube and entered _'The Freaky Wimp'_

-In the video-

A little boy was walking down the halls with books in hand. A girl came up to him and pushed him down. "H-Hey Mey-Rin." The boy said. "Hello you freaky wimp." Mey-Rin said. "What? I thought you were my friend." The boy stuttered. "You thought wrong nerd." The girl kicked him and he curled up in a ball. A few more people came and ripped his shirt and left him on the ground trembling. "You freaky wimp!" The girl yelled as she ran off. Then the video ended.

-In the room-

"Oh, I'm so sorry someone did that to you!" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel. Ciel wrapped his arms around him and cried. Sebastian leaned back and wiped Ciel's tears. "Don't cry. I will be here for you." Sebastian smiled. Ciel smiled and hugged Sebastian tight. "Thank you." Ciel muttered. "For what?" Sebastian asked. "For being there for me." Ciel said. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ciel herd the front door close. "Lau is home." Ciel muttered. "Go say hi." Sebastian said. "I'll be right back." Ciel got up and left the room. "Hey Lau." Ciel said. "Hello Cie." Lau said. "How was work?" Ciel asked. "Boring." Lau said. "Ok. I'm gunna take a snack to my room." Ciel said grabbing two sodas and a plate full of cookies. "Why do you have two sodas?" Lau asked. "No reason." Ciel muttered and walked to his room. "I got us some snacks." Ciel said. "I was getting a little hungry." Sebastian said. Ciel set down the plate of cookies down between them. "Thanks." Sebastian said. "No problem. Aren't your parents worried that you aren't home?" Ciel said. "No, I live alone." He said. "I would love to live alone, but my therapist says that I would end up killing myself." Ciel said. "Have you tried?" Sebastian asked. Ciel pulled up his sleeve and showed the scars. "I'm so proud that you stopped." Sebastian smiled. "Yea, so is Lau." Ciel said. The door opened and Lau walked in. "What do you want, Lau?" Ciel asked. "Who is this?" Lau asked. "Oh, this is Sebastian. I am tutoring him." Ciel said. "Well, I have some friends coming over. I just wanted to tell you." Lau said. "Ok." Ciel said. "Hi, I'm Lau." He waved. "Hi, I'm Sebastian." He waved back. Lau left the room. "If he is having friends over then we need to get out for a while." Ciel said. "Why?" Sebastian asked. "By have friends over that means he has a smoking fest with people at work." Ciel said. "What does he do for work?" He asked. "He sells stuff." Ciel said. "Ok, we can go to my house." Sebastian said. "Ok." Ciel grabbed his bag and Sebastian grabbed his. Ciel lead Sebastian outside the house. "Where is your house?" Ciel asked. "It's right down the street." Sebastian said. They walked down the street until they reached a small house. "Here we are." Sebastian walked up and unlocked the door. "Nice house." Ciel said. "Thanks." Sebastian smiled. "Do you want to continue the math?" Ciel asked. "Not really." Sebastian pouted. "Well, let's do a few problems then we can stop." Ciel pulled out a notebook. "Fine." Sebastian grumbled and sat down on a bar stool. "Alright. I will write down 4 problems for you to do." Ciel wrote 4 problems down. Sebastian answered the first one. Ciel smiled and hugged him. "It's right! You did it!" Ciel praised. "Well, I had to do it for you." Sebastian said. "Why?" Ciel cocked his head. "I didn't want you to feel like a failure if I didn't learn anything." He said, "I wouldn't feel like a failure. I'd feel happy for getting to spend more time with you." Ciel smiled. "Really?" Sebastian smiled. "Yea." Ciel nodded. Sebastian worked on the other 3 problems. "They are all right!" Ciel got up and twirled around. "You're so cute." Sebastian smiled. "What?" Ciel stopped and stared at the raven haired boy. "I said you're so cute." Sebastian got off the barstool and took Ciel's hand. "Y-Y-You think I'm cute?" Ciel asked. "Yup." He nodded. "Wow, I think we found something else in common." Ciel smirked. "That we think you're cute?" Sebastian asked. "No. We find each other cute." Ciel stepped toward Sebastian and He stepped forward to Ciel. The distance was closed by Ciel. "Do you want to go out with me?" Sebastian asked. "Yes." Ciel kissed Sebastian's cheek. Ciel backed up and sneezed. He looked down and saw a cat. "Are you allergic?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded and sneezed again. "Sorry." Sebastian picked up the cat and put it in his fenced in backyard. "It's ok." Ciel said. "I love cats." Sebastian said. "I would if I wasn't allergic." Ciel said. "So, what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked. "I think Lau's friends have left." Ciel said looking at his watch. "Well, let's go back." Sebastian said. "Oh, if you want you can stay over tonight." Ciel said. "Sure." Sebastian led me to his room. He opened his bag and put clothes in it. "Ready?" Ciel asked. "Yup." Sebastian grabbed his bags and Ciel's hand. They walked out of the house hand-in-hand. "I really do love you Sebastian." Ciel said. "I really love you to Ciel." Sebastian kissed Ciel's hand. They walked to Ciel's house. Ciel walked up the stairs and opened the door. A big cloud of smoke greeted him. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran to his room. "Or maybe they haven't left." Ciel said. "Now I see what you meant earlier." Sebastian coughed. "Yea." Ciel coughed. The two boys changed into their night clothes. "It's late and we have school tomorrow. We should get to bed." Ciel said. "Kay." Sebastian said. They climbed into Ciel's bed and laid there cuddling close.

-The next morning-

"Sebastian, wake up." Ciel said. "Five more minutes." Sebastian groaned. "You said that five minutes ago!" Ciel yelled. "Fine." Sebastian got up and got dressed. "Good. You are finally up." Ciel smiled. "Shut up." Sebastian said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go." Ciel said grabbing his bag and handing Sebastian his bag. The couple walked off to school hand-in-hand.


End file.
